Blaze the Cat
Blaze the Cat is the princess of the Sol Dimension, guardian of the Sol Emeralds, and one of the main characters of the two Sonic Rush games. She is a purple cat who can control fire. Initially, Blaze believes she has to do everything herself and refuses to accept help from others, but eventually becomes friends with Cream and Sonic, and fights alongside Sonic against Eggman and Eggman Nega. Blaze's flame will burn underwater, but she is afraid of heights. Role Sonic Rush Blaze was transported into the Chaos Dimension (Sonic's world) after Dr. Eggman took the Sol Emeralds there. Blaze began fighting Eggman, kicking him away to collect the Sol Emeralds. She later ran into Cream, and reluctantly agreed to let her travel with her, as she needed a guide through the Chaos Dimension. Cream and Vanilla suggested that she team up with Sonic, but she refused. While fighting Eggman and collecting Sol Emeralds, Blaze ran into Knuckles, who mistook her Sol Emeralds for Chaos Emeralds and suggested she give them to Sonic. Blaze refused again and knocked Knuckles out. Later, Amy suggested she work with Sonic as well, but again she refused. Eventually Sonic and Blaze fought on Eggman and Eggman Nega's ship, the Dead Line. Sonic won this fight, and convinced Blaze to accept his help. When Cream was kidnapped by Eggman, Blaze fought him in the F-Zone and defeated him to rescue Cream. Eggman and Eggman Nega returned, but Sonic and Blaze used the Chaos and Sol Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and Burning Blaze, and they defeated the two Eggmans, drilling through their mech. Afterward, Blaze said goodbye to Cream and returned to the Sol Dimension with the Sol Emeralds. Sonic Rush Adventure Blaze tried to stop Captain Whisker from stealing the Jeweled Scepter, but although Sonic - who had been transported to the Sol Dimension along with Tails - defeated his robot, Ghost Kraken, Whisker escaped. Blaze and Sonic travelled together with Tails and Marine, collecting Material while fighting Whisker's robots. Whisker always escaped. When they found the means by which they could enter Whisker's base, Blaze called Marine a nuisance in order for her to stay behind. Sonic and Blaze defeated Whisker and Johnny, and later they followed Whisker and Johnny to their ship, the Big Swell. After an intense battle, Sonic and Blaze destroyed Whisker's strongest robot, Ghost Titan, killing Whisker and his crew along with him as Sonic and Blaze jumped into the water to escape. Then, Eggman and Eggman Nega stole the Jeweled Scepter again. Sonic and Blaze fought them as Super Sonic and Burning Blaze, and defeated them again. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) For reasons unknown (possibly connected to Eggman Nega, given what Sonic Rivals reveals of him) Blaze travelled into the future of the Chaos Dimension, ravaged by Iblis. Blaze fought Iblis alongside Silver, before Mephiles the Dark sent them back in time to kill Sonic, saying he was the "Iblis Trigger". When Silver and Blaze returned to the future, Silver defeated Iblis but was unable to seal him inside him. As Blaze has flames inside her, she was able to absorb Iblis. She told Silver to use the Chaos Emeralds to seal her in another dimension, and when he was unwilling to do so, she destroyed herself along with Iblis. When Princess Elise killed Solaris in the past, anything his future incarnations, Iblis and Mephiles, caused, was erased, thus Blaze survives. Sonic Generations Blaze attended Sonic's birthday party, thus reuniting with Cream for the first known time since Sonic Rush. She was captured by Time Eater and turned to stone at Crisis City (which, although erased, was accessible by Time Eater), but was restored by Sonic and Classic Sonic, and later cheered for them during their fight with Time Eater. Other appearances *Blaze is a playable character in the Mario & Sonic Olympics series. Trivia *Blaze is possibly the counterpart to Videl from Dragonball Z. *She did not appear in Sonic Forces. It is unknown whether she crossed into the Chaos Dimension during the six months in which Eggman took over the world; if so, she may have been killed in the battle against Eggman. However, it is also possible she remained in the Sol Dimension. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Cats Category:Princesses Category:Playable characters Category:Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Sonic Rush bosses Category:Bosses Category:Sonic Rush characters Category:Sonic Rush Adventure characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) characters Category:Sonic Generations characters Category:Revived characters Category:Furries